Réquiem
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: El episodio final de la serie de los ochenta "Dragones y mazmorras". El guion del episodio que nunca se llego a emitir. Lo cuelgo sin fines de lucro. Solo es diversion.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la serie dragones y mazmorras ni sus personajes, mucho menos la historia me pertenecen.**

**Son de Mark Evanier y este es el guion del "episodio perdido". No lo colgué aquí con fines de lucro ni bla bla.**

**Podría haberlo puesto en forma de fic pero me daba pereza.**

* * *

><p><strong>DRAGONES Y MAZMORRAS<strong>

"Réquiem" (Guión de Michael Reaves. Adaptado por Óscar Márquez)  
>ACTO UNO<br>APARICIÓN PROGRESIVA  
>EXT. La LLANURA DE LOS SUEÑOS<br>Al fondo de la imagen se vislumbran débilmente, a través de la niebla,  
>unos monolitos de basalto, dólmenes y menhires (parecidos a los de<br>Stonehenge). No se puede decir si es de día o de noche, la niebla parece  
>tener luz propia.<br>SFX: VIENTO.  
>AMO DEL CALABOZO<br>- ¿Venger?  
>CAMBIO DE PLANO<br>El Amo del Calabozo se detiene. No tiene Miedo, pero tampoco está  
>alegre.<br>VENGER  
>- Aquí estoy, anciano.<br>El Amo del Calabozo se gira y ve cómo un rayo de magia parte un  
>monolito y cae a un lado, revelando a Venger entre la niebla.<br>VENGER  
>- Amo de Calabozo, es usted un necio.<br>El Amo del Calabozo levanta una ceja elegantemente, pero no contesta.  
>VENGER<br>- Sus alumnos están condenados al fracaso. Son valientes sólo porque  
>saben que tienen su ayuda.<br>AMO del CALABOZO  
>- No. Ellos pueden conseguir cualquier cosa, como bien sabes.<br>1er PLANO DE VENGER  
>Frunce el ceño, y luego sonríe astutamente, como si se le hubiese<br>ocurrido una idea.  
>VENGER<br>- En ese caso, usted no se opondrá a probar su coraje.  
>El Amo del Calabozo mira cauteloso.<br>VENGER

- Veremos cómo son de valientes sin su ayuda. Si triunfan, encontrarán la  
>llave.<br>AMO del CALABOZO  
>- ¿Y si no?<br>Venger levanta el puño.  
>VENGER<br>- Lo perderán todo. Sus armas, y sus vidas  
>1er PLANO DEL AMO DEL CALABOZO<br>Inclina la cabeza y junta sus manos.  
>AMO del CALABOZO<br>- Que así sea.  
>CORTE A:<br>EXT. LOS PÁRAMOS - DIA  
>¡Una enorme Hydra de siete cabezas gira hacia la cámara!<br>SFX: SISEOS.  
>Plano hacia atrás que incluye a BOBBY, HANK, ERIC, DIANA, SHEILA, UNI<br>y PRESTO, todos corren a través de un espeso pantano, seguidos por la  
>Hydra.<br>Los CHICOS  
>- ¡Corred! ¡Ahí viene!<br>HYDRA  
>(rugidos)<br>El ANGULO INVERSO - HYDRA  
>Avanza pesadamente, apalstando pequeños árboles con sus patas, las<br>cabezas chasquean y siilban acercándose a los chicos.  
>HYDRA<br>(siseos)  
>ERIC<br>- ¡Haz algo Hank! ¡Eres el líder!  
>HANK - Corriendo<br>Se detiene y lanza una flecha de energía hacia arriba.  
>HYDRA<br>La flecha de energía envuelve los cuellos de la Hydra, pero la Hydra  
>rompe los lazos y continúa la persecución.<p>

HANK  
>- ¡Es demasiado fuerte!<br>ERIC - Corriendo  
>Una de las cabezas se agacha, coge a Eric por la capa y lo levanta.<br>ERIC  
>- ¡Socorroooo!<br>BOBBY agita su mazo contra un árbol, muerto, al golpearlo lo arranca de  
>raíz. El árbol cae.<br>BOBBY  
>- ¡Árbol va!<br>HYDRA  
>Tiene a Eric en uno de su picos. El árbol cae y golpea una de las cabezas,<br>liberando a Eric, que cae.  
>HYDRA<br>(siseos)  
>En el suelo Eric está tirado en el barro.<br>ERIC  
>(gruñe)<br>Rueda y escapa de una de las cabezas, justo a tiempo.  
>ERIC<br>- ¡Esta cosa tiene más cabezas que Tiamat!  
>DIANA - Corriendo<br>Esquiva una cabeza y salta sobre otra.  
>DIANA<br>- ¡No hay donde esconderse! ¡Nos cogerá, tarde o temprano!  
>PRESTO, SHEILA Y UNI<br>Atrapados en un pequeño saliente de una roca por dos cabezas, Presto no  
>tiene espacio para usar su sombrero.<br>HYDRA  
>(siseos)<br>PRESTO  
>- ¡Nos tiene atrapados!<br>UNI  
>(asustada)<br>BOBBY Levanta la maza sobre su cabeza.

BOBBY  
>- ¡Aguanta, hermana! ¡Ya voy!<br>Una de las cabezas coge el mazo de Bobby, levantándolo del suelo.  
>Bobby se balancea impotentemente.<br>BOBBY  
>- ¡Whooah!<br>ERIC gatea por el suelo, arrastrándose. Levanta la vista, y sonríe aliviado.  
>ERIC<br>- ¡Esto está mejor!  
>HANK Y DIANA<br>Diana mantiene a raya una de las cabezas con su pértiga. Hank tiene una  
>flecha cargada. De pronto ven algo y... sonríen aliviados.<br>HANK  
>- ¡Amo del Calabozo!<br>AMO del CALABOZO  
>Está sobre una roca, mira hacia abajo, a los chicos, que han formado un<br>semicírculo con la Hydra en el centro, sus cabezas se mueven.  
>LOS CHICOS<br>- ¡Amo de Calabozo, ayúdanos! ¡Sácanos de esta! (Etc.)  
>AMO del CALABOZO<br>Mira hacia abajo, hacia ellos con una expresión cruel en su cara.  
>AMO del CALABOZO<br>- Se han metido en esto sólos, mis jóvenes amigos.  
>1er PLANO DEL AMO DEL CALABOZO<br>Su expresión es más que cruel, ahora es severa.  
>AMO del CALABOZO<br>- ¡Salgan ustedes sólos!  
>Se da la vuelta, desciende de la roca y desaparece.<br>1er PLANO de ERIC  
>Mirando hacia arriba con incredulidad.<br>ERIC  
>(incrédulo)<br>- ¿Qué?  
>Oye un rugido y se asusta. Una cabeza de la Hydra se lanza directa hacia<br>la cámara.

HYDRA  
>(rugidos)<br>Hand se lanza a por Eric, y lo saca del camino de una cabeza.  
>OTRO PLANO<br>Hank pone a Eric de pie. Eric tiene una mirada de traición.  
>ERIC<br>- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos ha abandonado!  
>HANK<br>Otro rugido suena a su alrededor.  
>HYDRA<br>(rugidos)  
>HANK<br>- Nos preocuparemos de eso después, ¡si hay un después!  
>HANK<br>Dispara tres flechas seguidas.  
>PRESTO, SHEILA Y UNI<br>Todavía atrapados por las cabezas de la Hydra. Una flecha golpeea un  
>lado de la roca y abre una grieta. Trepan por ella.<br>UNI  
>(tiembla de temor)<br>BOBBY  
>Aún se balancea de uno de los picos de la Hydra. La segunda flecha<br>golpea el mazo, el pico suelta a Bobby.  
>BOBBY<br>(cae al suelo, corre)  
>DIANA<br>Mantiene a raya otra cabeza con su pértiga.  
>HYDRA<br>(ruge, sisea)  
>DIANA<br>(lucha)  
>La tercera flecha explota ante los ojos de la Hydra, haciendo que<br>retroceda.  
>HYDRA<br>(sisea sorprendida)

DIANA  
>Salta sobre una roca y corre.<br>PLANO AÉREO  
>Se reagrupan, preparan las arma, la Hydra los amenazan otra vez. Uni se<br>encoge contra Bobby.  
>HYDRA<br>(siseo amenazante)  
>SHEILA<br>- Ya viene. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
>HANK<br>Hank mira desesperado a su alrededor y ve algo.  
>HANK<br>- ¡Por aquí, moveos! Corred.  
>PLANO AMPLIO- PANTANO<br>Los chicos corren entre raíces y charcos de barro, sus ropas se rasgan con  
>los arbustos. Tienen expresiones de miedo y temor. Uni galopa a su lado.<br>La Hydra los persigue.  
>HYDRA<br>(ruge, sisea)  
>HANK - Corriendo<br>Va algo delante. Detrás, una de las cabezas se adelanta y casi lo alcanza.  
>HANK<br>(corriendo)  
>Ve la orilla de una ciénaga, llena de agua verde y lodo.<br>HANK- CIENAGA  
>La cámara corre detrás de los chicos.<br>HANK  
>(con esfuerzo)<br>- Lo conseguí  
>PLANO AEREO- LEJOS<br>Los chicos y Uni alcanzan la orilla de la ciénaga.  
>HANK<br>- ¡Ahora! ¡Dispersaos!  
>Se separan, corriendo por la orilla de la ciénaga, la Hydra se aproxima.<br>HYDRA  
>(siseos)<p>

HYDRA  
>Cae en el centro de la ciénaga y provoca una gran salpicadura de barro y<br>moscas. La Hydra se hunde en el lodo, sus cabezas golpean y chasquean,  
>rugen inútilmente y sisean furiosas.<br>HYDRA  
>(rugidos, siseos)<br>Los chicos se reagrupan en la orilla de la ciénaga, lejos de la Hydra. Están  
>agotados y manchados de barro, respiran con dificultad. Presto está de<br>rodillas. Bobby sobre la capa de Sheila. Diana, cansada, se apoya sobre su  
>pértiga. Uni está tumbada en el barro. Hank de rodillas apoyado en los<br>brazos.  
>HANK<br>(respirando con dificultad)  
>- Lo conseguimos. Todavía estamos vivos.<br>ERIC  
>Con expresión cruel.<br>ERIC  
>- Sí, y sin la ayuda del Amo del Calabozo.<br>CAMBIO DE PLANO:  
>EXT. Las PLANICIES SALADAS – ANOCHECER – CRUCE DE CAMINOS<br>Los dos soles están bajos en el cielo. Los chicos, llegan a una división del  
>camino, el camino del Este parece mejor.<br>PLANO CERCANO  
>Hay un poste de señales de madera gris en el cruce. Una de las señales se<br>ha caído, la otra cuelga de un mohoso clavo, apuntando al cielo. Presto  
>las mira.<br>PRESTO  
>- Según esto, las montañas de fuego están por este camino. (Señala<br>arriba, imitando la señal.)  
>OTRO PLANO<br>Bobby recoge la otra señal y la limpia.  
>BOBBY<br>(lee)  
>- "Este es el camino al Mar de la Pena."<br>PLANO AMPLIO  
>Sheila mira los dos caminos.<p>

SHEILA  
>- Magnífico. ¿Qué camino dirige adónde?<br>ERIC  
>Mira hacia abajo.<br>ERIC  
>- ¿Qué importa?<br>(golpe)  
>- No puedo creer que nos haya abandonado<br>Se dirige al camino del este.  
>HANK<br>Mira ambos caminos y apunta al del Oeste.  
>HANK<br>- Vamos al oeste, Eric.  
>Eric apenas lo mira. No hace ningún movimiento para volver.<br>ERIC  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>HANK  
>- Es cuesta abajo. Es más probable encontrar agua.<br>OTRO PLANO  
>Eric vuelve al cruce, mira a Hank. Frunce el ceño. El resto de los chicos los<br>miran con inquietud; presienten la tensión.  
>ERIC<br>- Éste es mejor; quizás se dirija a un pueblo  
>Hank está irritado, pero tratar de mantener la calma.<br>HANK  
>Soy el líder, Eric. Lo dijiste antes, ¿recuerdas?<br>HANK Y ERIC  
>Eric se acerca a Hank, sus miradas se cruzan.<br>ERIC  
>- Antes había mucha presión. Ahra veo las cosas más claras.<br>(golpe)  
>- Quizás sea hora de que hagamos elecciones. ¿Qué dices, Presto?<br>OTRO PLANO  
>Incluye a los otros, Eric busca el apoyo de Presto. Presto los mira<br>nervioso.

PRESTO  
>- Uh, bueno, el camino del Este parece mejor...<br>PLANO AMPLIO  
>Bobby se coloca junto de Hank, seguido por Uni. Diana ya esta al lado de<br>Hank.  
>BOBBY<br>¿Sí? Bien, pienso que el camino del Oeste es mejor.  
>Uni mira a Eric con desdén.<br>UNI  
>(bufa)<br>OTRO PLANO - SHEILA  
>Sheila mira indecisa; como siempre, trata de mediar.<br>SHEILA  
>Espera un momento, Bobby.<br>BOBBY  
>(interrumpiendo)<br>- ¡No te metas en esto, hermana!  
>Sheila, da un paso hacia atrás, y se pone más cerca de Eric. Una típica<br>discusión, los chicos gritan y se señalan unos a otros. Hank es el único  
>que no interviene; mira de un lado al otro confuso.<br>LOS CHICOS  
>- ¡No sabes de qué estas hablando! ¡Siempre estás dando la lata! (Etc.)<br>HANK  
>Da un paso entre los dos grupos y levanta ambas manos.<br>HANK  
>- Dejadlo, dejadlo.<br>Los otros dejan de gritar y lo miran.  
>HANK<br>- Vamos, todos sabemos lo que ocurre de verdad. No nos culpemos los  
>unos a los otros, culpemos al Amo del Calabozo.<br>Los demás saben que tiene razón; se miran avergonzados, evitando las  
>miradas del resto.<br>1er plano de HANK  
>Hace un gesto impotente.<p>

HANK  
>- No se como decirlo, pero esta anocheciendo y seria mejor encontrar un<br>lugar para acampar.  
>(a Eric)<br>- ¿Qué piensas, Eric? Elige el camino.  
>ERIC<br>Eric mira a Hank con resentimiento, se gira y toma el camino del Este. El  
>resto lo sigue. Hank los observa. Bobby y Uni son los últimos; Bobby se<br>gira y mira a Hank. Hank los sigue, con una mirada dura.  
>CAMBIAR A:<br>EXT. El MAR DE LA PENA - NOCHE – 1er PLANO DE UN MONTÓN DE  
>MADERAS<br>Una flecha de energía golpea un montón de maderas en la arena,  
>encendiendo un fuego. Cámara hacia atrás para mostrar a los chicos y a<br>Uni sentados en piedras y troncos alrededor de la hoguera. Hank arroja su  
>arco y se sienta con ellos. Al fondo se ven los reflejos de las lunas en la<br>superficie del agua.  
>SFX: OLEAJE.<br>DIANA  
>- Tal vez no era el verdadero Amo del Calabozo.<br>ERIC  
>Remueve las llamas con un palo. Las chispas se dispersan.<br>ERIC  
>- Lo era. ¿Piensas que no lo reconozco?<br>(golpea; con amargura)  
>- Todo este reino es un calabozo, y nosotros somos sus prisioneros.<br>- Creíamos que el Amo del Calabozo era nuestro amigo, pero sólo es  
>otro guardián.<br>SHEILA  
>Se acerca más al fuego, tiritando más de miedo que de frío<br>SHEILA  
>- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Si el Amo del Calabozo nos ha abandonado,<br>¿quién nos ayudara ahora?  
>VENGER<br>- Yo os ayudaré.Plano amplio - TODOS

Conocen esa voz. Todos se levantan rápidamente, con las armas listas,  
>mirando fijamente a la oscuridad que rodea el fuego.<br>Plano DRAMATICO - VENGER  
>Da un paso, quedando iluminado por la luz del fuego. Cámara hacia atrás<br>para incluir a los otros. Uni se oculta detrás de Bobby.  
>VENGER<br>Muestra sus manos en un gesto de paz.  
>VENGER<br>- Tranquilos, mis jóvenes enemigos. No os haré daño.  
>HANK<br>Lo mira con sigilo desde detrás de una flecha de energía.  
>HANK<br>- Muévete muy despacio, Venger.  
>VENGER<br>- Sonríe levemente ante la advertencia de Hank. Mira a los chicos.  
>VENGER<br>- Así que el Amo del Calabozo a mostrado al fin su verdadera cara.  
>- Nunca os habéis preguntado ¿por qué sus consejos os han llevado<br>siempre a la batalla y nunca a vuestro mundo?  
>El plano INCLUYE a los chicos<br>Eric, Sheila, y Presto lo miran desconcertados. Bobby, Diana y Hank  
>tienen todavía sus armas listas. Inquietante silencio.<br>VENGER  
>- Era conveniente para vosotros ver al Amo de Calabozo como el bueno, y<br>a mí como el malo. Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas.  
>VENGER Y LA HOGUERA<br>Venger mira fijamente las llamas.  
>VENGER<br>- Os he perdonado vuestras vidas antes. Ayudadme ahora y os concederé  
>vuestro myor deseo: os mandaré de vuelta a vuestro mundo.<p>

PLANO CERCANO  
>Hace un gesto a las llamas. Se elevan y forman un portal en miniatura en<br>el que se puede ver el parque de atracciones.  
>ERIC, SHEILA, PRESTO<br>Miran fijamente la imagen.

VENGER  
>-Al sur está el borde del reino.<br>- Allí encontraréis un mausoleo. Dentro hay una llave, la debéis arrojar al  
>abismo<br>PLANO AMPLIO - TODOS  
>Venger hace otro gesto y la imagen se desaparece.<br>VENGER (CONTINÚA)  
>Hacedlo, y llegareis a casa. Tenéis mi palabra<br>Las llamas se elevan otra vez, mucho más alto. Cuando se apagan,  
>Venger ha desaparecido.<br>Chicos  
>Se miran unos a otros sin hablar. De repente, Hank lanza la flecha al aire<br>en un gesto de desafío. Estalla sobre ellos.  
>HANK<br>- ¡Olvídalo, Venger! ¡Nunca vamos a trabajar para ti!  
>PLANO CERCANO<br>Eric da un paso hacia adelante.  
>ERIC<br>- Espera un momento, Hank. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? El Amo del Calabozo  
>nos ha abandonado<br>- Venger puede ser nuestro único billete para volver a casa.  
>Presto da un paso al lado Eric.<br>PRESTO  
>- Pienso que Eric tiene razón, Hank.<br>- Venger es despiadado, pero mantiene su palabra. Yo lo creo.  
>Sheila se les une.<br>SHEILA  
>- Yo también. Todo lo que quiero es irme a casa.<br>- Y no me importa quien sea el responsable de enviarnos allí.  
>HANK, BOBBY, UNI, DIANA<br>Miran a los demás incrédulamente.  
>DIANA<br>- Chicos no podéis estar hablando en serio.  
>- Sabéis que Venger miente.<br>Hank camina hacia Eric, le pone la mano en el hombro.  
>HANK<br>- Eric, sigamos juntos.

OTRO PLANO  
>Eric le aparta la mano.<br>ERIC  
>(enfadado)<br>- ¿Por qué, Hank? Siempre hemos estado juntos  
>- Y no hemos conseguido volver a casa.<br>(golpe)  
>- Podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero nosotros iremos a por esa llave.<br>Se da la vuelta. Presto vacila, luego lo sigue. Sheila se gira, entonces se  
>vuelve y mira a Bobby.<br>SHEILA  
>- Bobby ¿por qué no cambias de opinión?<br>BOBBY  
>Parece muy joven e indeciso, pero sacude la cabeza y se acerca a Hank.<br>BOBBY  
>- Creo que estás equivocada, Sheila.<br>OTRO PLANO  
>Sheila se gira y corre hacia la oscuridad detrás de los otros. Hank,<br>Bobby, Diana y Uni vem cómo se alejan.  
>SFX: OLEAJE.<br>EXT. La ORILLA DEL MAR - NOCHE  
>El oleaje golpea la costa. Hay un antiguo galeón abandonado, con las<br>velas colgando en los mástiles. Eric, Presto y Sheila entran en el plano y  
>la suben a la plataforma.<br>ERIC  
>- ¿Crees que podrías hacer volar esta cosa, Presto?<br>PRESTO  
>Se quita el sombrero mágico y hace unos pases mágicos sobre él,<br>concentrándose.  
>PRESTO<br>- La magia de mi sombrero no tiene par; permítenos usar el cielo como el  
>mar.<br>PLANO AMPLIO  
>Una luz brillante sale del sombrero, rodeando el galeón y lo levanta, la<br>madera cruje y chasquea.  
>PLANO CERCANO<br>El barco asciende, las velas se meuven inútilmente. Eric se coloca en la  
>proa, con una mirada cruel. Sheila permanece detrás de él.<p>

SHEILA  
>- ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto, Eric?<br>Eric no la mira.  
>ERIC<br>- No lo sé. Pero no vamos a dar marcha atrás.  
>CORTE<br>EXT. El FUEGO - HANK, DIANA, BOBBY, UNI  
>Siguen mirando las ascuas del fuego, observando la silueta del galeón a<br>través de las tres lunas.  
>HANK<br>- Tenemos que alcanzar el Borde del Reino como sea antes que ellos.  
>Un RUGIDO lo interrumpe; miran y reaccionan.<br>DRAGON de BRONCE  
>(rugidos)<br>ORILLA DEL MAR  
>Un inmenso Dragón de Bronce aterriza en la orilla del agua, sus alas<br>levantan espuma y arena.  
>CHICOS<br>Bobby retrocede con cuidad, levantando su mazo.  
>BOBBY<br>- ¡Justo lo que necesitamos, más problemas!  
>UNI<br>(bufa)  
>Diana da un paso hacia adelante.<br>DIANA  
>- Espera, Bobby. Es un dragón de bronce. Quizás nos ayude.<br>DRAGON de BRONCE  
>Mira como Diana avanza, con su pértiga levantada. Acaricia suavemente<br>sus cuernos con la pértiga. Con un resoplido, el dragón baja su cabeza.  
>DRAGON de BRONCE<br>(resoplidos)  
>Diana mira a los otros triunfante.<br>DIANA  
>- ¡Todos a bordo!<p>

OTRO PLANO  
>Bobby, Uni y Hank se unen a Diana en la espalda del Dragón de Bronce.<br>Hay espacio suficiente para Uni entre los platos dorsales. Diana se sienta  
>detrás los cuernos.<br>HANK  
>- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Diana.<br>DIANA  
>- Yo también.<br>Plano Amplio  
>Diana golpea los cuernos del dragón otra vez. La criatura eleva en la<br>noche.  
>DRAGON de BRONCE Y GALEON VOLADOR<br>Vemos como el dragón del bronce vuela detrás del galeón.  
>EXTREMO DEL REINO - Al ALBA<br>El dragón de bronce sigue tranquilamente al barco volador. Vuelan hacia  
>el sur sobre una tierra rocosa y árida con montañas en el horizonte. Al<br>oeste los dos soles suben.  
>EN la ESPALDA del DRAGON de BRONCE -<br>Diana, Bobby y Uni están dormidos, acurrucados, en un hueco entre los  
>homoplatos, mas arriba de las alas. Hank permanece en otro hueco,<br>mirando adelante, el viento eriza su cabello. Mira fijamente hacia el  
>galeón. La mano de Diana entra en el plano y toca su hombro. Se gira,<br>frotándose los ojos adormilados.  
>DIANA<br>(adormilada)  
>- Deberías dormir algo.<br>OTRO PLANO  
>Hank tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte.<br>HANK  
>- ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí, Diana?<br>DIANA  
>- ¿En el Reino?<br>(golpe)  
>- Siempre pensé que para derrotar a Venger.<br>Hank vuelve a mirar al horizonte.  
>HANK<br>- Yo también, pero empiezo a dudar. Quizás Venger tenga razón y las  
>cosas no sean tan simples.<p>

BOBBY  
>- ¡Ey, mirad!<br>El PLANO INCLUYE A BOBBY  
>Él y Uni ya se han despertado. Sube sobre uno de los homoplatos y señala<br>con entusiasmo.  
>-LAS MONTAÑAS de FUEGO<br>Se acercan a las montañas, una cordillera de volcanes activos. Hay  
>cortinas de humo, lava y ceniza.<br>SFX: RETUMBAR, LAVA que BURBUJEA.  
>GALEÓN<br>Navega a través de las montañas. Eric las mira y traga saliva al ver que  
>pasan muy cerca de una montaña que está escupiendo fuego.<br>ERIC  
>(tragando saliva)<br>- ¡Ey, Presto, estamos bajando!  
>PRESTO<br>Se quita el sombrero y lo sacude como si tratar de sacar más magia. No  
>ocurre nada.<br>PRESTO  
>- Creo que mi hechizo se ha quedado sin gasolina.<br>El PLANO AMPLIO  
>Sheila mira hacia atrás.<br>SHEILA  
>- ¡Nos están alcanzando!<br>DRAGON de BRONCE  
>Volando entre las nubes de ceniza. Se ve que Hank se inclina sobre uno<br>de los platos, para mirar hacia abajo.  
>HANK<br>- ¡Paren chicos! ¡Por favor!  
>PLANO OPUESTO<br>Eric mira desafiantemente.  
>ERIC<br>- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esta es nuestra última oportunidad de volver a  
>casa!<br>HANK  
>Lo mira enfadado. Prepara una flecha.<p>

HANK  
>- ¡Lo haremos a tu manera!<br>Diana le agarra del brazo.  
>DIANA<br>- ¡Hank! ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
>HANK<br>- ¡Les estoy obligando a bajar!  
>Se suelta del brazo de Diana y lanza la flecha.<br>ERIC  
>Levanta su escudo; la flecha rebota<br>PLANO AEREO - CRÁTER VOLCÁNICO  
>La flecha se hunde directamente contra un volcán y provoca una erupción.<br>EN EL GALEÓN  
>Una lluvia de fuego incendia el galeón. Nubes de polvo rodean el barco.<br>Sheila y Presto se esconden bajo el escudo de Eric. El humo oscurece la  
>escena.<br>ERIC, SHEILA, PRESTO  
>(con miedo)<br>EN EL DRAGÓN DE BRONCE  
>Bobby, Uni y Diana miran horrorizados la escena.<br>BOBBY  
>- ¡Hank! ¿Qué has hecho?<br>VOLCÁN  
>Piedras ardiendo saltan de un cráter a otro. Nubes de gas, piedras y<br>polvo.  
>El PLANO INCLUYE HANK, BOBBY, DIANA, UNI QUE REACCIONAN CON<br>MIEDO.  
>HANK, DIANA, BOBBY, UNI<br>(con miedo)  
>DRAGÓN DE BRONCE<br>Gira intentando escapar del fuego de las montañas.

**FUNDIDO EN NEGRO**  
><strong>FIN DEL ACTO UNO<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTO DOS**

APARICIÓN PROGRESIVA:  
>EXT. MONTAÑAS DE FUEGO- DÍA<br>Las fuertes erupciones volcánicas arrojan una nube de piedras. El Dragón  
>de Bronce intenta dejar atrás el volcán.<br>EN la ESPALDA del DRAGON de BRONCE -  
>Hank, Diana, Bobby y Uni luchan por su vida. Hank mira atrás y ve una<br>ráfaga de polvo y piedras.  
>HANK<br>- ¡Es demasiado rápido para nosotros!  
>UNI<br>(asustada)  
>DIANA<br>Alcanza la parte inferior de la mandíbula del dragón con su pértiga.  
>DIANA<br>¡Sube! ¡Arriba!  
>PLANO AMPLIO - el DRAGÓN de BRONCE Y LLUVIA DE PIEDRAS<br>El dragón de bronce sube y la nube de piedra queda atrás.  
>EXT. Las LLANURAS de LAVA - DÍA<br>Las montañas de fuego quedan en el horizonte, con el cielo de color rojo,  
>se aprecian los ríos de lava. El Dragón de Bronce agotado, aterriza<br>1er plano EN EL DRAGÓN DE BRONCE  
>Hank, Diana, Bobby y Uni desmontan, y el dragón de bronce vuela. Los<br>cuatro, tristes, se dan la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás. Bobby llora.  
>BOBBY<br>(llorando)  
>- No han conseguido escapar, ¿verdad?<br>DIANA  
>(con falsa alegría)<br>- ¡Seguro que lo han conseguido! ¡Han estado en sitios peores!  
>Bobby la ignora, mira Hank.<br>BOBBY  
>- ¿Hank?<br>HANK Y BOBBY  
>Hank mira fijamente a las montañas de fuego. Deja caer los hombros e<br>inclina la  
>- Lo siento, Bobby. Ha sido culpa mía.<br>Bobby se aleja. Diana entra en el plano y pone la mano en el hombro de  
>Hank.<br>DIANA  
>- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Hank?<br>Hank se pone erguido; la vida debe continuar.  
>HANK<br>- Los volcanes no nos permiten volver, tendremos que seguir hacia el  
>Borde del Reino.<br>Hank se gira y mira en la otra dirección.  
>Un camino llano hasta llegar al Borde, un precipicio que se prolonga en<br>todas direcciones. En un lateral, apenas visible, está el mausoleo, una  
>torre en el Borde del Mundo.<p>

EXT. OTRA PARTE DE LA LLANURA - DÍA  
>Eric, Sheila y Presto están sobre un suelo agrietado.<br>Una llanura negra. El galeón arde al fondo. Sheila trepa por la cima de  
>una colina y mira en todas direcciones.<br>SHEILA  
>- ¿Bobby? ¿Bobby?<br>ERIC  
>La mira.<br>ERIC  
>- ¿Alguna señal de ellos?<br>PLANO DESDE ABAJO - SHEILA  
>El viento agita su capa. Mira alrededor una ultima vez y baja la cabeza.<br>SHEILA  
>- Nada. Ellos debieron...<br>Esconde su cara con las manos y se pone de rodillas.  
>ERIC<br>Mira también hacia el suelo. Presto entra en el plano, y lo mira con cara  
>amable.<br>PRESTO  
>- No es culpa tuya,<br>- Sí. Alguien usó mi escudo para desviar la flecha de fuego contra el  
>volcán.<br>(golpe)  
>- Si no hubieses usado tu sombrero para sacarnos de allí, ahora seriamos<br>carbón.  
>PLANO AMPLIO<br>Sheila baja y se les une.

ERIC  
>- Vamos. Al menos puedo encontrar la llave de Venger y llevaros a los dos<br>a casa.  
>Se gira y se va. Presto mira consternado a su amigo, y lo sigue. Sheila los<br>sigue. Hay lágrimas en su cara.

EXT. EL BORDE DEL REINO - DÍA  
>En el borde del precipicio se levanta el mausoleo. Cerca de la cima hay<br>dos figuras: el Amo del Calabozo y Venger. Miran hacia abajo.  
>VENGER<br>- Va a perder, anciano. Sus deseos de volver a casa son más fuertes que  
>cualquier otra cosa.<br>- Sin su apoyo se deshacen.  
>AMO del CALABOZO<br>Mira concentrado.  
>AMO del CALABOZO<br>- No se rendirán. Harán lo que sea necesario.  
>PLANO AEREO - LAS LLANURAS DE LAVA<br>Los dos grupos caminan lentamente hacia la torre por lados opuestos. El  
>terreno impide que los grupos puedan verse.<br>VENGER  
>- Ya lo veremos. Lo que hay en el mausoleo probará su coraje.<br>CORTE A:  
>EXT. LA ENTRADA DEL MAUSOLEO - DÍA<br>La gran puerta tiene forma de una cabeza de dragón. Las mandíbulas  
>abiertas forman la entrada. Diana, Bobby y Uni entran. Hank se detiene<br>antes.  
>DIANA<br>- Ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
>Hank, cansado, se apoya contra la puerta.<br>HANK  
>- No lo sé, Diana. Creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos.<br>(golpe)  
>- Creo que todo esto es un desastre.<br>PLANO QUE INCLUYE A DIANA, BOBBY, UNI  
>Se miran unos a otros; no saben qué decir. Hank, apoya la cabeza en el<br>brazo con actitud de desesperación. Entonces:  
>ERIC<br>- Oye, mira eso que brilla  
>1er PLANO DE LA MIRADA FIJA DE HANK, REACCIONA CON ALEGRÍA.<br>HANK  
>(alegre)<br>- ¡Eric!  
>ERIC<br>Está de pie sobre una pequeña elevación del terreno, la capa ondeando  
>por el viento, mirando con actitud engreída. Sheila y Presto están detrás.<br>SHEILA  
>(sorprendida)<br>- ¡Bobby!  
>Sheila baja corriendo.<br>SHEILA Y BOBBY  
>Corren el uno hacia el otro y se abrazan. Plano hacia atrás incluye a los<br>otros que se turnan para abrazarse... las travesuras de Uni.  
>UNI<br>(bala feliz)  
>LOS CHICOS<br>- ¡Estoy encantado de volver a verte! ¡Pensé que no os volvería a ver!  
>¿Cómo consiguieron salir de allí? (Etc.)<br>HANK Y ERIC  
>Abrazados.<br>ERIC  
>- Me alegra que estéis bien.<br>- Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es coger esa llave y volver a casa.  
>Hank se aparta. Mira a Eric<br>- ¿Todavía piensas en eso?, ¿En serio?  
>El PLANO INCLUYE A TODOS<br>Otra vez se han dividido en dos grupos.  
>ERIC<br>¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! ¡Quiero dormir en mi propia cama esta  
>noche!<br>DIANA  
>- Eric, sueñas si crees que Venger va a cumplir su promesa.<p>

SHEILA  
>- Si tenemos la más mínima posibilidad, hay que intentarlo.<br>HANK  
>Se detiene ante la puerta.<br>HANK  
>- ¡Olvídalo, Eric! Nadie abrirá esta puerta.<br>ERIC Y PRESTO  
>Eric lo mira fijamente, desafiante.<br>ERIC  
>- ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! ¡Presto!<br>PRESTO  
>(dubitativo)<br>- Bueno, vale.  
>PRESTO<br>Se quita el sombrero y apunta hacia la puerta: Un poderoso rayo mágico  
>sale del sombrero, sorprendiendo tanto al joven mago tanto como al<br>resto.  
>PRESTO<br>(gruñe sorprendido)  
>HANK<br>Trata de eludir el rayo de energía, pero lo levanta y aparta, mientras el  
>rayo principal golpea la puerta del mausoleo y la destruye.<br>OTRO PLANO  
>Eric, Presto y Sheila corren hacia adelante, entrando en el mausoleo.<br>ERIC  
>- Eso Es, Presto...<br>HANK, DIANA, BOBBY, UNI  
>Atrapados por los rayos mágicos del hechizo de CHICOS<br>(luchan)  
>Cuando se liberan, los otros están fuera del alcance de la vista.<p>

HANK  
>- Hay que detenerlos, van directos a las manos de Venger.<br>Llegan al mausoleo.  
>INT. MAUSOLEO<br>Una inmensa cámara vacía. Hay una puerta en el lateral de unas  
>escaleras.<br>Eric, Presto y Sheila comienzan a subir las escaleras, cuando una flecha  
>de fuego estalla en el aire sobre ellos, frenándolos.<br>ERIC  
>Mira hacia atrás. Incluir en el plano a Hank, Bobby, Uni y Diana junto a la<br>puerta. Hank tiene otra flecha cargada.  
>HANK<br>- ¡No lo hagas, Eric!  
>ERIC<br>(con tranquilidad)  
>- ¿Cómo piensas pararme, Hank?<br>HANK  
>Tiene una flecha cargada, pero no tiene el arco levantado. Lo levanta.<br>Diana y Bobby lo miran desconcertados.  
>HANK<br>-No lo sé, pero ninguno queremos averiguarlo.  
>OTRO PLANO<br>Prolongar el silencio un momento; el suelo repentinamente se mueve,  
>seguido de un ruido profundo. Todos miran con sorpresa alrededor.<br>SHEILA  
>- ¿Qué ha sido eso?<br>EL SUELO  
>El ruido vuelve a oírse, mucho más fuerte. Una grieta inmensa se abre por<br>el suelo. De las grietas surge un viscoso y traslúcido fuido.  
>DIANA, HANK Y EL RESTO<br>El liquido fluye, es un tentáculo que sube hacia ellos. Hank empuja a  
>Diana y a Bobby hacia la escalera.<br>HANK  
>- ¡Rápido, se hunde el suelo!PLANO AMPLIO<br>Corren rápidamente hacia arriba por la escalera. El suelo se cubre con una  
>masa semi-sólida, que comienza a subir tras ellos. Surge una criatura<br>inmensa similar a una ameba.  
>SFX: GORGOTEOS, BABEOS.<br>PLANO OPUESTO  
>Hank, Diana, Bobby y Uni se unen al resto, y suben por la escalera. La<br>ameba crece, casi alcanzando las patas traseras de Uni. Uni cocea para  
>evitarlo.<br>UNI  
>("¡Yuck!")<br>OTRO PLANO  
>Los chicos se detienen en la escalera, preparan las armas. La ameba los<br>persigue.  
>DIANA<br>- ¿Qué es eso?  
>PRESTO<br>- ¡Qué importa! Él sabe lo que somos nosotros: su almuerzo  
>HANK<br>Apunta una flecha hacia abajo.  
>HANK<br>- ¿Sí? Pues veamos si le gusta la comida picante.  
>Dispara la flecha.<br>AMEBA  
>Va destruyendo la escalera. La flecha golpea un tentáculo, y lo absorbe.<br>Sin daño visible, la masa entera se mueve hacia delante otra vez.  
>ERIC<br>(tragando)  
>- ¡Parece que le gusta!<br>CHICOS  
>Presto se adelanta, moviendo una mano sobre el sombrero.<br>PRESTO  
>- ¡Voy a intentarlo!<br>Mete su mano en el sombrero y saca una esfera mágica brillante, la lanza.  
>AMEBA<br>Absorbe la pelota mágica como hiciera con la flecha, con el mismo  
>resultado. Fluye hacia ellos más rá<br>Con mirada alicaída, el grupo continúa subiendo por la escalera.  
>La Ameba los está alcanzando.<br>PRESTO  
>- ¿Dónde está Steve McQueen cuando se le necesita?<br>DIANA  
>- Mejor que pensemos otra cosa.<br>- Este tarro de mermelada nos está alcanzando.  
>BOBBY<br>Levanta su mazo.  
>BOBBY<br>- ¿Sí? Bueno, ¡dejadme probar a mi!  
>OTRO PLANO<br>Bobby corre hacia adelante. Sheila intenta detenerlo pero falla.  
>SHEILA<br>- ¡Bobby! ¡Ten cuidado!  
>AMEBA<br>Se eleva sobre Bobby. Bobby aplasta su mazo contra una lateral de las  
>escaleras. Las paredes se agrietan y desmenuzan, enterrando a la Ameba<br>bajo toneladas de escombros.  
>CHICOS<br>Escapan de la nube de polvo y los fragmentos de piedra.  
>SHEILA<br>- ¿Bobby? ¿Estás bien?  
>Entonces Bobby sale de una densa nube de polvo.<br>BOBBY  
>- Hay noticias buenas y malas noticias.<br>- La cosa ha sido sepultada.  
>PLANO DE LA NUBE DE POLVO<br>Se desvanece, revelando que la escalera está bloqueada.  
>BOBBY<br>- La mala es que no podemos bajar.  
>HANK Y ERIC<br>Eric mira a Hank con satisfacción.  
>ERIC<br>- Lo que significa que tenemos que lo mira y asiente lentamente.  
>HANK<br>- Tú ganas, Eric. Por ahora.  
>PLANO AMPLIO - TODOS<br>Caminan lejos de la cueva y continúan subiendo.

INT. SANTUARIO - DÍA  
>La parte de arriba del mausoleo es un santuario. Una inmensa habitación<br>similar a una catedral con un sarcófago en el centro de la estancia, la tapa  
>tiene tallada la forma de una figura. En un lateral, la pared se ha<br>desplomado, mostrando el abismo más allá del Reino. La escalera está en  
>la pared opuesta. Venger y el Amo del Calabozo están junto al sarcófago.<br>AMO DEL CALABOZO  
>- Ya vienen, Venger, dudando y sospechando unos de otros, pero vienen.<br>VENGER  
>¡Bah! Todavía pueden fracasar, y lo harán<br>PLANO DE VENGER  
>Mira hacia la figura tallada en la tapa del sarcófago con una expresión<br>indescifrable, entonces se gira. No puede verse la imagen desde este  
>plano.<br>VENGER  
>- No cante victoria todavía, anciano.<br>AMO DEL CALABOZO  
>Se acerca a la tapa de sarcófago y lo mira. Todavía no se puede ver<br>claramente.  
>AMO DEL CALABOZO<br>(enigmático)  
>- No soy yo quien será el ganador, Venger, eres tú.<br>Esta frase hace que Venger se gire.  
>AMO DEL CALABOZO<br>- Ya están aquí.  
>HUECO DE LA ESCALERA<br>Eric, dirigiendo al resto, entra en el plano. Se detiene y mira alrededor.  
>ERIC<br>- Así que es esto. No parece gran cosa.  
>El PLANO INCLUYE el SANTUARIO<br>Ahora está vacío, excepto por el sarcófago y los chicos. Diana señala la  
>pared rota y el abismo que hay detrá<br>(atemorizada)  
>- Mirad...<br>EN LA PARED ROTA  
>Los chicos se acercan cuidadosamente y se asoman a mirar.<br>BOBBY  
>(atemorizado)<br>- No tiene fondo  
>BORDE DEL REINO<br>Un precipicio sin fondo que desciende hasta las profundidades de la  
>noche, a miles de kilómetros. Las estrellas brillan en el fondo. Se observa<br>una imagen titánica: pilares del tamaño de continentes sujetando el  
>Reino.<br>EN EL SANTUARIO  
>Sheila se acerca a la cámara. Casi oculto entre el ornamento de la pared<br>hay un ojo de cerradura.  
>SHEILA<br>- Hay un ojo de cerradura aquí. Esto es una puerta.  
>SARCOFAGO<br>Presto se acerca al sarcófago y mira la cara de la figura que hay tallada.  
>Reacciona con asombro.<br>PRESTO  
>- ¡Mirad la tapa! Es...<br>1er PLANO DE LA TAPA  
>Por fin vemos claramente la figura tallada: Es un hombre con un traje de<br>guerrero, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su cara, aunque noble y  
>serena (y carente de los colmillos, el cuerno, las alas, y otros elementos<br>malignos), es indudablemente Venger.  
>PRESTO<br>- ¡Venger!  
>OTRO PLANO<br>Los otros se reúnen alrededor, mirando fijamente la figura.  
>BOBBY<br>- No lo entiendo. ¿Quién querría parecerse al viejo cabeza de un solo  
>cuerno?<br>ERIC  
>Mira la<br>- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.  
>(golpe)<br>- Abriéndolo  
>PLANO AMPLIO<br>Los chicos en fila a un lado del sarcófago, empuja la pesada tapa de  
>piedra. Se oye el ruido de una piedra contra otra, deslizan la tapa.<br>1er PLANO SARCOFAGO  
>Al mover la tapa lentamente a un lado, revela el interior del sarcófago.<br>Esta vacío, excepto por una llave de latón que hay en el fondo.  
>ERIC<br>Coge la llave.  
>ERIC<br>- ¡Tenemos la llave! Sólo tenemos que lanzarla al abismo y seremos libres  
>para volver a casa.<br>Se gira hacia el abismo. Hank entra en el plano, bloqueándole el camino.  
>HANK<br>- No lo hagas. Nunca llegáramos a casa confiando en Venger.  
>EL PLANO INCLUYE A LOS OTROS<br>Hank y Eric encarados.  
>ERIC<br>- Fuera de mi camino, Hank.  
>Hank sacude la cabeza.<br>HANK  
>- ¡No! Tengo razón en esto, lo sé.<br>OTRO PLANO  
>Eric levanta su escudo, y de repente todos caen al suelo.<br>LOS CHICOS  
>(sorprendidos)<br>EL SUELO  
>La Ameba sube a través del suelo, moviendo los tentáculos en todas<br>direcciones. Los chicos se dispersan para evitarlo.  
>LOS CHICOS<br>(sorprendidos)  
>- ¡Mirad esa cosa ha vuelto! ¡Cuidado con los tentáculos! (Etc. )<br>ERIC  
>Sujetando la llave. Un tentáculo aparece en plano, lo golpea en el escudo<br>y lo envía hacia atrá  
>(gruñe del impacto)<br>EN EL SUELO  
>Eric aterriza cerca del borde del abismo. Mira la llave, entonces levanta la<br>mano para tirarla.  
>1er PLANO DE LA MANO<br>La mano de Hank entra en escena y le agarra la muñeca.  
>HANK<br>- ¡No!  
>OTRO PLANO<br>Eric trata de soltarse de la mano de Hank.  
>ERIC<br>- ¡Déjame!  
>DIANA<br>Usa su pértiga para evitar un golpe de la Ameba, que crece sobre ella. Un  
>tentáculo sale de la masa principal y envuelve la pértiga. Diana hace<br>fuerza con los pies, pero es demasiado fuerte para ella.  
>DIANA<br>(lucha)  
>PRESTO<br>Quitándose el sombrero se acerca al monstruo.  
>1er PLANO DEL SOMBRERO<br>Brilla, pero antes de que pueda salir algo, un tentáculo lo envuelve,  
>agarrando a Presto por los brazos.<br>OTRO PLANO  
>Presto es levantado del suelo. El tentáculo lo balancea.<br>PRESTO  
>- ¡Hey!<br>ERIC Y HANK  
>Están de pie, ambos sujetando la llave. Hank está de espaldas al abismo.<br>ERIC  
>- Déjame hacerlo. ¿Quieres estar encerrado aquí para siempre?<br>1er PLANO DE HANK  
>Abre ampliamente los ojos de<br>- ¡Eric! ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste acerca de que este Reino es un calabozo?  
>ERIC<br>Todavía con la llave, Hank habla.  
>HANK<br>- ¡Tenías razón! ¡Todos estamos presos aquí, incluido Venger! ¡Y esta es  
>la llave!<br>UNI  
>Apoyado en un rincón. Un tentáculo la envuelve la levanta.<br>UNI  
>(balido de temor)<br>SHEILA  
>Se pone la capucha sobre la cabeza al tiempo que otro tentáculo la<br>alcanza: llega a ser invisible, pero la Ameba usa otros sentidos rastrearla.  
>Y envuelve la forma invisible de Sheila.<br>SHEILA  
>(chillidos)<br>La capucha cae y vuelve a ser visible otra vez, mientras es levantada,  
>pataleando, del suelo.<br>BOBBY  
>Apoyado en otro rincón, agitando su mazo para mantener un tentáculo a<br>raya. Ve lo que ocurre.  
>BOBBY<br>- ¡Sheila! ¡Uni!  
>Levanta la maza sobre la cabeza y la golpea contra el suelo.<br>PLANO AMPLIO - AMEBA  
>La onda del golpe provoca olas en su superficie, dejando caer a Sheila,<br>Uni, Diana y Presto.  
>SHEILA, UNI, DIANA, PRESTO<br>(gritan al caer)  
>HANK Y ERIC<br>La onda del golpe los mueve. Hank suelta la llave, deja caer el arco y se  
>tambalea hacia atrás. Se mantiene por un segundo, balancea los brazos, y<br>cae.  
>HANK<br>(grito)OTRO PLANO  
>Eric se lanza a por él, pero es demasiado tarde, se ha ido.<br>ERIC  
>- ¡Hank!<br>AMEBA  
>Se recupera de los efectos del golpe de Bobby. Los chicos están<br>agrupados ahora. El Ameba fluye hacia ellos rodeándolos.  
>OTRO PLANO<br>Tratan de escapar, pero el fluído los rodea.  
>LOS CHICOS<br>(luchan)  
>ERIC<br>Mira hacia sus amigos, luego al abismo. Y mira la llave en su mano.  
>PLANO AMPLIO<br>Venger se materializa ante él. Y señala hacia el abismo.  
>VENGER<br>- ¡La llave, Caballero! Tírala al abismo, o no verás nunca mas tu hogar.  
>ERIC<br>Mira hacia el abismo, luego en la dirección contraria.  
>SANTUARIO<br>Zoom, acentuando el ojo de la cerradura.  
>ERIC<br>Toma una decisión, se gira y corre hacia la cerradura.  
>VENGER<br>Abre sus alas con furia.  
>VENGER<br>(rugidos)  
>- ¡Alto!<br>Le lanza un rayo mágico.  
>ERIC - CORRIENDO<br>El rayo mágico choca contra su escudo.  
>VENGER<br>Levanta la mano para lanzar otro rayo, pero un tentáculo entra en escena,  
>rodeá<br>(lucha)  
>EN LA CERRADURA<br>Eric se detiene.  
>ERIC<br>- ¡Hank, tenias razón!  
>Empuja la llave en la cerradura y la gira.<br>VENGER  
>Se libera del tentáculo con una explosión de magia. Sus ojos se abren al<br>ver que es demasiado tarde.  
>VENGER<br>- ¡Noooooo!  
>EN LA PARED<br>La puerta se abre. Una cascada de la luz sale hacia fuera. Se aprecia la  
>silueta de Eric, que se tambalea hacia atrás. Unos rayos mágicos salen al<br>exterior.  
>CHICOS<br>La masa de la Ameba casi ha subido sobre cabezas cuando la luz la cubre  
>y desaparece en una explosión de luz brillante. Los chicos caen al suelo.<br>VENGER  
>Da un paso hacia atrás, con las manos delante, intentando inútilmente<br>evitar la magia.  
>VENGER<br>(grita de terror)  
>CORTE :<br>EXT. MAUSOLEO – PLANO AMPLIO  
>Ríos de luz mágica salen de la torre, extendiéndose lejos del borde del<br>Reino.  
>EXT. CAMPOS - DíA<br>Varios esclavos están trabajando las cosechas. Un rayo impacta cerca de  
>ellos, como un meteorito, y abre un portal allí, mostrando el único sol de<br>la Tierra brillando sobre un pueblo medieval. Los esclavos dejan caer sus  
>azadas y corren con ímpetu hacia el pórtico.<br>ESCLAVOS  
>(gritos de felicidad)EXT. LLANURA - NOCHE<br>Otro rayo mágico abre un pórtico cerca de un grupo de Hombres-Lagarto.  
>El mundo que se abre para ellos es una selva tropical, con tres soles<br>rojos. Los hombres-lagarto corren hacia el pórtico.  
>HOMBRES-LAGARTO<br>(siseos)  
>PLANO AMPLIO - EL REINO<br>Una plano lento muestra los rayos mágicos que salen del mausoleo,  
>creando portales allí donde caen.<br>EXT. La CIUDADELA de VENGER - DÍA  
>Orcos, Bulliwogs y otros sirvientes de Venger huyen aterrados cuando los<br>rayos golpean la ciudadela.  
>ORCOS, BULLIWOGS<br>(gritos de pánico)  
>MÁS CERCA<br>Sombra espía aparece, viendo la destrucción de su alrededor. La  
>ciudadela es destruida por un rayo mágico.<br>CORTE :  
>INT. MAUSOLEO - SANTUARIO<br>Siguen saliendo rayos mágicos, Eric se sienta, aturdido, en el suelo.  
>Diana, Sheila, Presto, Bobby y Uni entran en el plano. Presto ayuda a Eric<br>a levantarse.  
>ERIC<br>(atemorizado susurra)  
>- ¿Habéis visto eso?<br>PRESTO  
>- ¿Estás de broma?<br>DIANA  
>- Parece que Hank tenía razón...<br>ERIC Reacciona  
>ERIC<br>- ¡Hank!  
>Los demás corren tras él.<br>BORDE DEL ABISMO – VISTA HACIA ARRIBA  
>Los chicos se reúnen en el borde del abismo y miran hacia abajo,<br>temiendo lo peor. Entonces sonríen de  
>- Bueno, no os quedéis ahí -<br>PLANO OPUESTO – VISTA HACIA ABAJO - HANK  
>Colgando de un saliente rocoso sobre el abismo.<br>HANK  
>- ¡Sacadme de aquí!<br>OTRO PLANO  
>Diana extiende su pértiga. Brilla, se estira y sube a Hank, que se agarra<br>con la mano. Recoge su arco y los mira.  
>HANK<br>- ¡Eh! ¿Qué le pasa a Venger?  
>Todos miran..<br>VENGER  
>Todavía envuelto en el rayo mágico. El rayo lo transforma en una persona<br>noble y majestuosa, similar a la talla del sarcófago. Se miran con  
>incredulidad. Cuando habla, su voz es la misma, pero sin la siniestra<br>reverberación.  
>EN CHICOS<br>Miran con asombro. Hank levanta su arco en un gesto de triunfo.  
>HANK<br>- ¡Tenía razón! Nuestra misión en el Reino no era derrotar a Venger, ¡Era  
>redimirlo!<br>PLANO AMPLIO - LOS CHICOS Y VENGER  
>El nuevo Venger se acerca los chicos. Entonces, ante ellos, aparece una<br>ráfaga de luz y surge el Amo del Calabozo.  
>Mira a Venger, y sonríe. Venger se arrodilla ante él.<br>VENGER  
>- Padre, he vuelto.<br>MAS CERCA - LOS CHICOS, AMO DEL CALABOZO, VENGER  
>Uni acaricia a Venger y el Amo de Calabozo, con lágrimas en sus ojos,<br>mira a los chicos.  
>AMO del CALABOZO<br>(emocionado)  
>- Gracias, mis jóvenes pupilos. Habéis hecho algo que no estaba en mi<br>mano.  
>- Me habéis devuelto a mi chicos se miran unos a otros confundidos.<br>ERIC  
>(dirijiéndose al Amo del Calabozo)<br>- ¿Usted es el padre de Venger?  
>PRESTO<br>- Pues no se parecen mucho..  
>VENGER<br>Sonríe.  
>VENGER<br>- Hace miles de años, elegí seguir a otro Amo, el del Mal.  
>- Encerré en este mausoleo todo aquello que el Amo del Calabozo me<br>había dado.  
>- Y ahora vosotros me habéis liberado.<br>EL PLANO INCLUYE TODA LA ESTANCIA  
>El Amo del Calabozo levanta las manos, y un ultimo rayo mágico cruza<br>veloz la habitación, impacta cerca de los chicos y forma un portal. Dentro  
>pueden ver el parque de atracciones.<br>LOS CHICOS  
>(asombrados)<br>AMO DEL CALABOZO  
>- Vosotros habéis sido en este Reino privados de vuestra libertad.<br>- No puedo hacer menos por vosotros: sois libres para regresar a vuestro  
>mundo, si lo deseáis…<br>PLANO DE LOS CHICOS  
>Se miran con alegría e incredulidad y al Amo del Calabozo<br>AMO del CALABOZO  
>- ...O podéis permanecer aquí, en el Reino.<br>- Todavía hay mucho mal que debe ser combatido y hay muchas más  
>aventuras.<br>PLANO AMPLIO  
>Los chicos y Uni permanecen frente al portal, con el Amo del Calabozo a<br>un lado y Venger en el otro.  
>AMO de CALABOZO<br>- La elección, mis pupilos, es vuestra.  
>Los chicos se miran unos a otros, sonriendo, lágrimas de felicidad en los<br>ojos, se preparan para tomar la decisión más importante de sus el plano por la pared rota del mausoleo, sobre el borde del Reino,  
>subiendo por las montañas y las nubes, hasta que abarquemos una vista<br>increíble.  
>El Reino en sí mismo, con sus tierras y sus innumerables formas de vida,<br>sus peligros y alegrías: ahora un nuevo Reino, pero ahora y siempre el  
>Reino de Dragones y Mazmorras.<p>

**FIN**


End file.
